


just let me adore you

by iconictears



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BB-8 Ships It, Based on a Harry Styles song, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Friends to Lovers, I Tried, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Matchmaker BB-8 (Star Wars), Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, rey is a protective best friend, these co-generals are clueless af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconictears/pseuds/iconictears
Summary: There was a feeling inside of him that something was missing. He needed something or someone and he didn't know what it was, or when it started happening. All he knows is that he mostly felt it when they were they celebrating in the jungle after they defeated the First Order. Finn thought it was nothing and hopefully it was going to go away.And it didn't.(Or in which Finn unknowingly has a crush on Poe, and Rey and BB-8 become matchmakers for them.)
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	just let me adore you

**Author's Note:**

> My first story I've written for Star Wars. I hope you like it. The title of this oneshot is inspired by a song called 'Adore You' by Harry Styles after hearing that song in a FinnPoe edit on Instagram (and also I personally love that song, it makes me happy). Anyways, enjoy!

It was finally over. The Resistance won over a war with the First Order. Everyone was together, smiling, celebrating with hugs, cheers and even a kiss. But they weren't fully winners; they lost some of their own, a few pilots that helped fought in the war, especially their General. It was devastating but but giving up was something Leia wouldn't have wanted for the team.

Later, there would be more celebrating in the cantina. There was a band playing. People were dancing along to it while others were mingling and enjoying their drinks. It starts with Co-General Finn who walked his way to the counter to get another drink. The bartender gave him the same drink he had before; the liquid was colorful with splashes of purple and indigo. He simply leaned against the counter, watching the event happening in front of him and gulped it all in one take.

There was a feeling inside of him that something was missing. He needed something or _someone_ and he didn't know what it was, or when it started happening. All he knows is that he mostly felt it when they were they celebrating in the jungle after they defeated the First Order. Finn thought it was nothing and hopefully it was going to go away.

And it didn't.

All he knew that it wasn't Rey. Him and Rey are good friends but he didn't need her like that. Even Rose and Jannah, who he was both civil with. Not even Chewie, or a droid. Or the team members that he barely talked to. There was one person that he didn't mentally mention; Poe Dameron. Of course, he liked the guy but he doesn't know if he liked him like that. There are times when Finn needed him and when Poe needed them but it was only stuff like repairing the X-wing, and running errands for one another. Nothing more. It's just that random feeling.

Right?

Besides, he's force sensitive, so that may explain the feeling.

Finn felt a light shove against his legs and looked down to find the cause. It was BB-8, the droid everyone loved, jokingly according to Rey. He turned around and looked down on it, and saw a pair of human legs beside it. He looked up again, and is face to face with Rey.

"Hey, guys." Finn greeted.

"Hey, Finn." Rey greets back, when BB-8 beeped, saying hello too. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. You?"

"Same." Rey said. She did not see right through Finn's bullshit. It's clear that he was not okay. "Alright, what's wrong?"

"Why did you automatically assume that something's wrong?"

"Because I know you, you're my best friend." Rey said. "And also, I can literally feel it. Remember?"

Finn groans. He definitely remembers. She's a Force sensitive too. "I didn't until you told me."

"Now, tell me!" Rey shook his arm not too hard.

Yeah, he doesn't think he can back out of this conversation now. In order to get help, he needs to open up.

"Okay! I have this feeling that I need something or someone. I don't know what it is but I need them more like a friend. A strong connection. Do you know what that is?" Finn explained. He hoped he didn't sound ludicrous.

The young woman let out a sigh, she didn't feel like talking about it but she doesn't mind it this one time.

"Speaking from experience, I get it. I had a strong connection with someone from the opposite side. We were in love with each other and didn't know it. He's gone now because he lost his life so he can bring back mine." Rey recalled. "I wish I would have thanked him."

"Sorry for the loss." Finn may not liked the guy; ~~he injured him with lightsaber burns to the body~~ , but he can see how much Kylo meant to Rey. So it meant all positive responses only.

Rey was trying to hold back sadness. She's aware that this is not currently the place or time to brood. She really missed him, even if their relationship wasn't the healthiest. "Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. Anyway, as I was saying, it could be someone that's near. I'm not sure who it is but they are right there, hopefully waiting for you."

"I trust you, Rey. You're always right. I'm lucky to have a best friend like you."

"Me, too." Then the best friends both pulled each other in a warm hug. The hug lasted for five seconds until they pulled away. Rey gave Finn one last smile and left. BB-8 did not follow, instead stayed where it was. Finn shifted his focus to the droid.

"Hey, BB-8. Are you alright?" He patted with the head with a friendly smile. The response was some beeping. Finn's expression changed into desperation. "Wait, you know who it is?"

BB-8 beeped.

"You do? Who is it?" The co-general asked. Instead of answering, BB-8 rolled away. Finn rolled his eyes. "Or you can show me." He followed the white and orange companion in the crowd.

Finn found himself in a secluded spot where not a lot people are present. BB-8 was still rolling in front of him, and the man was confused.

"What are we even going to find in here?" He asked and the droid didn't answer. Never mind, he predicts that he will find Poe in here. Actually, he just knows it. The next sight was the answer. Finn saw Poe sitting alone with his head hung low, and as he did he felt relief in him because he's not missing. Poe looked up from the sound of BB-8 beeping and gave him a warm smile.

"Buddy, hey!" The other co-general said and patted the droid's head. He looked up to Finn and kept his smile on. "Hey, Finn."

"Poe! Didn't expect to see you in here." Finn replied, giving a smile back. "In fact, why are you here?"

Poe's smile dropped. "I just needed to be alone. Collect my thoughts. What are you doing here?"

"Um, well, BB-8 thought I needed to see you. And maybe, talk to you. It's important."

"Yeah? Talk to me."

Finn turned his head to the droid beside him. "But first, BB-8, do you mind?"

The droid let out some couple beeps before going away, being dismissed. It was just them now, the muffled sounds of the music overlapping the awkward silence between them.

"So, what is it that you want to tell me?" Poe asked.

"Before I ask, what are you doing here? You should be celebrating with me and everyone else out there. We won the war!" Finn said with joy hinted in his voice.

"I know. But I can't stop thinking about General Leia. When she..." Poe couldn't finish that sentence so he moved on to the next. "Anyway, after her, I was left to be General. It was a big role and responsibility. I don't how she does it."

It was currently Finn's job to comfort the Dameron guy.

"You know we're co-generals, right? You're not doing this alone. I'm with you. We're taking this role together, and I don't want you to worry so much about it." He took a seat beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're an amazing guy, a hell of a pilot, and an incredible co-general."

Poe couldn't help but laugh. "I'm so glad I met you."

"Me, too." Finn moved his hand away, and smiled. And there, he forgot about what he was even here for. He may or may not got lost in Poe's eyes.

"So, is there anything you wanted to tell me?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." Finn snapped out of it and went back into reality. "There was. Sort of. BB-8 took me here because I had this thing that I really wanted to ignore and it's not going away and it thought you were the solution."

"Solution to what, exactly?"

Finn took a deep breath and took some time to choose the right words carefully. He also tried to not make himself sound crazy.

"I had this empty feeling in me that I needed something or someone, and you were the answer. I don't know if it means as a friend or something more."

Poe stayed nonchalant, processing of what he just heard.

"What did you want it to be?" He asked.

Oh man. Finn was not prepared for that question.

"Honestly, I kinda hoped it was something more. It felt like it, those feelings are stronger than the friend one. But it's cool if you don't want to go that way with me. Gotta stay professional, right?"

"Finn, I-"

"Who knows. Maybe I'm crazy. That all this time my mind decided to mess with me as a punishment for whatever reason I don't know. Maybe after this, you don't want to talk to me anymore. Or even want to associate with me. It will make things weird for us and it's my fault. Maybe the truth was hiding from me, and it is was that-"

"I love you." Poe finished the sentence and looked straight into Finn's eyes, with Finn doing the same. "You love me. Am I correct?"

"You are. I think I always loved you, but I never realized. I thought needing people like that was normal thinking. Turns out it's not." Finn said. "What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Do you love me?" Finn was hoping that he feels the same. Poe gets up from where he's sitting takes two slow steps forward. He faced Finn even though he was afraid.

"Damn it, Finn, I... I do. I love you too. I realized I loved you when we reunited and I told you that my jacket suited you. I didn't tell you because I thought you had a thing for Rey and Rose, especially Rey. So I had to hide my feelings for you and let you be happy." Poe confessed and it was all the former stormtrooper wanted to hear.

It was also one of the reasons why Poe was in this space, because he was thinking too much of Finn.

"Hold on, me and Rey are just friends, you know it. That's it."

Poe turned around, able to look at Finn after his eyes widened a bit. "And Rose?"

"Friends too. Although, we kissed once but I didn't like it." Finn added and Poe nodded. Okay, that sounded awesome to hear. "What about you and Zorii?"

"Just friends. We were always flirting with each other but nothing more. It was complicated. Plus, she likes women." Poe explained and Finn nodded, being reassured that there was nothing romantic between them at all. Inside, he was relieved.

"Got it."

"Now while we're in this space together alone, can you please tell me what you and Rey were talking about?" Poe asked. And with that, Finn rolled his eyes. He can't believe he's not over it. He was next to stand up from the bench he was sitting on. The two men found themselves standing in front of each other.

"You won't leave it alone, will you?"

"If you want me stop asking, it's best that you answer my question."

That's was true. He reminisced the time in the cave when he was going to tell Rey and Poe had to stick his nose in the conversation.

"Fine. I was going to tell Rey that I was Force sensitive, okay? There."

Poe didn't need to ask what it was, he already was explained to it on Crait, after the battle when he saw Rey for the first time, holding the heavy rocks with her mind. He thought it was amazing and he couldn't believe that his crush was force sensitive too.

"Wow. That's unbelievable. How does it feel?"

"I'm not sure. I might have to get training from Rey. Since she's used the Force before." Finn said. "I plan on using it appropriately."

"That would make you one of the gifted ones, I guess?" Poe fiddled with his fingers.

"Yeah. Something like that." Finn lastly said until there was silence between again. They didn't know what else to say to each other so they were going to let the moment pass a bit.

It was a minute of no talking but just glances, and Finn had something to say now.

"We've been asking each other questions over and over. I wanted to ask you if... you know..." Finn looked down on his footwear, shyness rushing inside him. Poe lifted up his chin lightly using his fingers.

"It's okay. Just say it. I'm not here to judge." In his mind, he is saying how cute Finn looked when he was shy.

Finn sighed. He can't believe he's asking this, but this what he wanted.

"Do you want to be boyfriends?"

It was an opportunity that Poe Dameron can't pass.

"I'd love that." Finn's boyfriend, Poe, said and Finn's pretty sure that his heart skipped a beat. They smiled hard at each other that their teeth showed. They were seriously happy and relieved that both of them finally revealed their feelings without hiding it anymore. He loves him and he loves him. Laughter ensues.

The co-generals are not sure what to do after this besides the glances and the touching fingers. Then Finn had an idea in his mind, and he's confident that Poe will agree to it.

"I want to kiss you. Can we do that?" This was the idea.

"Okay. Sure."

Finn was the one that leaned in. He had one hand on his cheek as their lips made contact. Poe had a hand on his chest. Both of their eyes shut. This time the kiss was good to Finn because it didn't feel forced or weird when he did it with Rose. He felt like he was floating internally and did not want to stop. The brush of Poe's stubble tickled his face but he didn't mind it. The new lovers kissed a little more until they pulled away and opened their eyes. They wanted to stay like this but people will start asking for them after been gone for too long and that's the last thing they wanted.

"That felt good."

"Really good."

"We should go back. We don't want to worry others."

"I think they're too busy celebrating to even notice." As Poe said, he held out a hand which Finn gladly took. Holding hands, they exited the space together.

As the two came back to the main scene, not much has changed but the music did. They blended in the crowd with the others again, followed by Rey spotting them afterwards with BB-8 beside her. She came up to the two, holding a cup in her hand.

"Hey, guys. Where have you been?" Rey asked, with a neutral tone. The men turned their heads to each other then back.

"We wanted to be alone to chat. Also, we have something to tell you." Finn replied. "Poe and I are-"

"Dating?" Rey took a sip of her drink, observing their reactions. Finn and Poe are surprised, eyes widened, and the girl beamed in delight.

"How'd you... how'd you know?" Poe questioned.

"Everyone knows. And by everyone, I mean me, Chewie, BB-8, Rose, Jannah, Jessika, Zorii, 3PO... the entire team." Rey said. "Even General Leia, before she passed."

"Yeah, but how did you _know_?" Finn repeated, stretching out the last word.

"You two are not subtle with your flirting and actions. It was obvious. Especially Poe, he definitely was not discreet." Rey raised an eyebrow at Poe, and he turned away in embarrassment.

"Oh. So are you cool with it?" Finn tilted his head.

"On the behalf of everyone else, yes. I support this," The young woman added. "Don't let Poe break your heart or I'll hurt him." It's true, she can. Rey wasn't usually the overprotective type, but when it comes to Finn, the senses kick in. One of the effects was the death stare.

Finn laughed to lighten the mood when he saw Poe's eyes lit up with fear. "She's joking, babe." He knows she's not joking. Rey wants to say more but she decided to leave it off like that.

"Either way, I won't. I love him too much to do that." Poe defended himself while Finn tried to his blushing and Rey and BB-8 saw but not point it out.

"We'll be leaving you two alone. Let's go, BB-8." Rey walks away when BB-8 trailed behind her before beeping one last thing to Finn and Poe.

Finn still can't believe that his own best friend knew about them and didn't tell him. That was a topic he was going to talk about later. But now, he's with his boyfriend tonight (god, he loves how that sounded) and he wants to take the time to enjoy that. On the other hand, he never knew that the someone he needed was right there all along. He assumes he should pay more attention and not miss anything else anymore.

The party was still going. The night was young. There was still time that is yet to be passed. It was decided this is their night as new couple and they should honor it along with winning the war, and do it right.

Poe and Finn turned their bodies to each other to face one another, grinning like two idiots in love. Poe interlocked his fingers to Finn's, keeping his eye contact. They've reminded themselves to thank Rey and BB-8 later for their matchmaking.

"We're still standing here. It's a celebration and everyone's having the time of their lives. We should too," Poe said. "I get that we won the battle but why don't we celebrate us. You know, since we won each other?"

Finn chuckled at that last sentence. He held his hand tight. That's true. "Sure." They walked to a different section in the cantina, but remained in the packed area, "I adore you, Poe Dameron."

"I adore you too, Finn. I always did." Poe lastly said. Finn did a quick peck on his boyfriend's cheek out of nowhere.

"Thought I might do that." He added.

"Just get over here." It was not enough for Poe as he was the one that leaned in for another kiss on the lips. He cupped the sides of Finn's face with his hands, as the other guy had his hands on his waist. Eyes closed, out of reality. Invisible fireworks going off. No care on who saw them (since everyone already knows).

It ends with Finn again, only this time, he's with Poe. They were lost in their own world; but the setting around them is perfect. The two discontinued the kiss, Poe let go of Finn's face, biting his own lip after. Finn breathed in, his chest rose up and down as he did, breathless and possibly speechless. _That's better than a kiss on the cheek_ , he thought. Poe gave him the same exact look he had after he complimented Finn for wearing his jacket. The same damn look.

Aside the losses, you can say everyone truly won that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I would say I'm an average writer. I ship FinnPoe so much and I think they should have been canon, so I wanted to dedicate my first SW story to them. More stories coming soon!
> 
> (Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day!)


End file.
